What's wrong with the cat, Mimi?
by Lore-chan02
Summary: La niña se balanceaba hace más de 10 minutos en el columpio más rosado y más chillón del parque. Taichi Yagami no entendía cómo aquella niña se podía divertir tanto con algo tan aburrido. La miraba desde hace un buen rato sentado desde el final de un resbalín abrazado de su balón de football. Historia que abarca varios años... ONESHOT


**What's wrong with the cat, Mimi?**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **5 y 6**

 **.**

La niña se balanceaba hace más de 10 minutos en el columpio más rosado y más chillón del parque, estaba abstraída mirando como sus pequeños zapatos de charol negro alcanzaban más alto el cielo. Cada impulso con más fuerzas y a sus cortos 5 años aquello era los adrenalínico que podía estarle pasando, cada vez que llegaba arriba sus pequeños bucles casi tocaban el suelo y sus pies tapaban el sol de la tarde. Tocaba el suelo, daba una risita graciosa, se daba impulso y todo volvía a comenzar.

Taichi Yagami no entendía cómo aquella niña se podía divertir tanto con algo tan aburrido. La mirada desde hace un buen rato sentado desde el final de un resbalín abrazado de su balón de football. Estaba cansado de tanto patear la pelota y su padre le dijo que descansara mientras iba a comprar unos helados.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la niña llegó tan arriba que por un instante creyó que daría una vuelta sobre el eje del columpio. Quizás no era tan aburrido como se veía… menos después de escucharla romper en una carcajada cuando volvía a hacer su hazaña.

Se levantó secando el sudor de su frente con su camiseta y, sin soltar a su redondo mejor amigo, caminó hasta posicionarse en el columpio subsiguiente.

-¡Hola! – saludó ella con una sonrisa mirándolo desde abajo. Sus cabellos castaños claros tocaban el piso llenando de polvo sus rizos y en menos de dos segundos ya lo miraba desde arriba.

-Hola – y también sonrió. La alegría de la niña era contagiosa - ¿Cómo haces para llegar tan arriba? – preguntó curioso, rara vez que subía a un columpio. Encontraba que era una atracción para niñas.

Ella paró de golpe frenando con sus piernas. Respiraba con dificultad… llevaba tanto rato haciendo lo mismo que se había cansado.

-Cuando estés abajo, te impulsas con los pies y cuando vas subiendo estiras las piernas. Y así una y otra vez. - Taichi ladeó la cabeza, no podía ser tan fácil - ¡Inténtalo! – le animó.

Y así lo hizo.

A los pocos minutos ya había agarrado la técnica y estaba tapando el sol con sus pies. La niña a su lado después de descansar, lo siguió. Ambos reían y se retaban a ver quién llegaba más alto, pero por una extraña razón, que Taichi no logró entender nunca, ella siempre le ganaba.

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! – gritaron de repente y los dos niños pararon su juego.

La niña se levantó desganada del columpio y la vio acercarse hacia una señora que sostenía una paleta de helado.

Mimi Tachikawa fue regañada por su madre y Taichi Yagami escuchó todo. Al parecer a la madre de la castaña no le atraía mucho la idea de que su hija sintiese ese tipo de adrenalina que era demasiado peligrosa.

 _¡Pudiste haber caído! ¡Las niñas no hacen eso!_

Su padre llegó a los minutos después con su respectivo helado. Taichi se lo comió en menos de un minuto sin quitar de su vista a Mimi que comía el suyo sentada al pie del resbalín donde él había estado descansando.

-Yo creo que no te habrías caído – consoló el moreno a la niña al verla tan triste.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho. Comenzó a torcerse y sus ojos se desorbitaron del terror. Un grito ensordecedor casi le rompió los jóvenes tímpanos a Taichi Yagami y Mimi comenzó a subir tan rápido por el resbalín hasta la cima que por un momento él pensó que podía ser una niña con superpoderes.

-¡Un gato!, ¡Un gato! – sollozó desde arriba.

Taichi alzó una de sus cejas incrédulo. ¿Esa niña que podía casi tocar el cielo desde los columpios le tenía miedo a los gatos? ¡¿A los gatos?! ¿Que eran lo más tierno y peludo que existía en el planeta?

Desde ese mismo día supo que ella era demasiado especial.

* * *

 **10 y 11**

 **.**

-¡Taichi! ¡Taichi no puedo entrar!

El moreno salió alarmado desde el baño donde se lavaba sus dientes. Se había atorado con la pasta dental y aun traía su cepillo cruzándole la boca.

Vio a Mimi parada a medio camino del pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos, a medio metro Miko la miraba juguetón. Movía su cola como si esperara a que le lanzaran alguna bola de lana con la cual entretenerse. Ella estaba paralizaba del miedo.

-Mimi, Miko no hace nada.

-Por favor, sácalo – sollozó.

Él rodó sus ojos y fue a tomarlo. Miko rezongó en sus brazos, no le gustaba que lo cargaran… él decidía cuando necesitaba cariño o un abrazo, pero al parecer a su dueño poco le importó porque insistió en apretujarlo. Su cascabel se sacudió sonoramente y supo que algo malo había hecho cuando Taichi lo encerró en su dormitorio.

El moreno finalmente fue al baño a terminar de cepillarse los dientes y salió a los minutos después cuando ya entraban su madre y su hermana por la puerta principal.

-Hola Mimi – saludaron tanto su madre como su pequeña hermana.

-Hola – susurró ella aun suspirando.

Yuuko, la madre de Taichi, notó su estado y supo de inmediato que un peludo de cuatro patas había estado involucrado. La castaña amiga de su hijo mayor le tenía una fobia horrible a los gatos y desde la primera vez que piso el departamento lo supo. El grito que pegó esa niña en cuanto Miko la rozó con su cola se había escuchado hasta al otro lado del orbe.

-Ten preciosa – le dijo la mujer acercándole un vaso con agua para que se calmara.

.

Mimi estaba un poco más calmada, después de todo Hikari le había prometido que tendría a Miko en el cuarto hasta que sus padres llegaran por ella. La castaña vivía en el edificio de al frente pero se había hecho tan tarde que sus aprensivos padres le prohibieron salir a esas horas. La irían a buscar.

Estuvieron durante la tarde jugando videojuegos. Primero empezaron con uno de football que Mimi odio desde el primer segundo y siguieron con Mario Bros, su favorito. Continuaron jugando ajedrez en donde Hikari también se unió y ambos mayores descubrieron que para tener 7 años la pequeña Yagami era muy buena. Ganó todas las partidas.

Terminaron ya por las diez de la noche acostados boca arriba en el balcón del moreno mirando las estrellas y preguntándose cómo sería vivir en otro país. Cómo sería conocer otras culturas. Estaban uno al lado del otro con la mirada perdida en el oscuro cielo hasta que unos sonidos guturales de tortura gatuna comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos y de pronto hubo respuesta más cerca.

-¿Por qué los gatos tienen que hacer esos sonidos? – preguntó ella estremeciéndose. Podía sentir a los felinos correr de un tejado a otro y hablarse.

-Es agosto y escuché que en agosto están en celo.

-Y ¿qué quiere decir eso? – Mimi ladeó su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos chocolate de su amigo.

-Quiere decir que están celosos de que sus amigos gatos jueguen con otros. Escuché decir a papá la otra noche que cuando están en celo, o sea celosos, se ponen juguetones. Quizás es como cuando Sora juega conmigo football y tú comienzas a gritarme de que te dejo sola… - se encogió de hombros muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Yo no me pongo celosa – dijo ella torciendo la boca y levantándose. Sus padres habían llegado y conversaban con los padres de Taichi.

-Estás en celo, admítelo… como los gatos – rió.

Lo quedó mirando por largos segundos mientras pensaba… ¿así sonaba ella cuando le reclamaba a su amigo?

Los felinos volvieron a maullar con furia.

Lo volvió a pensar y quizás sí sonaba como gata en celo.

* * *

 **15 y 16**

 **.**

Taichi estiró el brazo y se echó el bolso a la espalda. Ya era muy tarde y si no aceleraba el paso sus padres se iban a molestar más de lo que ya le habían hecho saber por teléfono. Había dicho que estudiaría en casa de su amigo Yamato Ishida sólo hasta las 7. Pero el tiempo pasó volando, más cuando ambos adolescentes sacaron un par de latas de cervezas de la nevera pertenecientes al padre del rubio. Ahora iba tarde y pasado a alcohol.

¿Qué inventaría en esta ocasión?

Pasaba por el parque imaginándose en alguna estrafalaria situación que le salvara de la furia de sus padres cuando el sonido de las cadenas de un columpio lo interrumpieron.

Mimi se balanceaba despacio mirando distraída la falda de su uniforme. Taichi notó que algo iba mal cuando al acercarse un poco más unas lágrimas mojaron la tela.

-¿Mimi?

Ella levantó la vista de inmediato al reconocer su voz.

-Michael rompió conmigo – gimoteó adelantándose a cualquier próxima pregunta que pudiese hacerle su amigo.

Taichi se sentó a su lado en el columpio próximo y dejó caer su bolso junto al de ella.

No sabía muy bien qué decirle. Desde que Mimi había vuelto de los Estados Unidos sólo hablaba de Michael. Michael esto, Michael lo otro y el Yagami no lograba interrumpirla para decirle que la distancia era el peor enemigo para el amor, más cuando tienes 15 años y crees que es el amor de tu vida. No era que él fuese el más experimentado del mundo, pero sí sabía de corazones rotos a temprana edad. Sora Takenouchi se había encargado de romper el suyo hace poco.

-¿Quién tapa primero la luna?

Mimi se giró a él secándose las lágrimas sin entender. Su amigo sonrió y comenzó a balancearse en el columpio con más fuerza.

-Vamos Mimi, tú me enseñaste… era tomar impulso y ¿luego…?

-Estirar las piernas… - sonrió ella recordando su niñez y la primera vez que había visto a su amigo.

No recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto, pero si recordaba que la última vez había sido a su lado. Se columpiaron durante tantos minutos que perdieron la noción del tiempo y se transportaron a muchos atrás.

-Te tengo una propuesta… - exclamó Taichi desde arriba.

-¿De qué se trata? – su cuerpo ya se iba devolviendo y el viento provocaba que su cabello le tapara la cara.

-Si saltas desde el columpio y caes de pie, el viernes te invito un helado después de clases.

-¿Será esa una cita Taichi Yagami? - Mimi sonrió coqueta y él se sonrojó levemente.

-Quizás…

-Y ¿Qué sucederá si caigo?

-Averigüémoslo…

Se miraron con intensidad y comenzaron los vaivenes finales.

Saltaron al mismo tiempo y Taichi cayó triunfalmente de pie. Mimi habría hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque un gato anaranjado se cruzó en su trayectoria. Trastabilló al tocar el piso y tras dar dos pasos en falso hacia atrás cayó de espaldas.

El moreno se acercó asustado de inmediato arrodillándose a su lado. Pero ella en vez de lamentarse, simplemente explotó en risas y fue tan pegajosa que Taichi terminó sentado riendo junto a ella.

-¡Los gatos me odian! – Exclamó entre carcajadas – en verdad durante estos años mi fobia ha disminuido, pero aun así… siento que están confabulados en mi contra.

-Eso no es cierto… los gatos no te odian. Y si lo hiciesen tienes uno que te adora.

-¿Quién es ese? – los ojos de la castaña brillaron sin razón.

-Miko… ¡Por supuesto!

Claro, Miko. ¿Quién más esperaba Mimi que fuera?

Ella se levantó finalmente del suelo sacudiéndose la falda y junto a su amigo fueron en busca de sus bolsos que habían dejado a un lado de los columpios.

-Perdí – dijo Mimi y Taichi la quedó mirando – No caí de pie.

-Nah, de todas formas te llevaré a una cita… digo… digo – el Yagami había enrojecido - … no es una cita, bueno… si quieres que sea una cita… oh Mimi, tú me entiendes, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió enternecida acercándose más a él. Se llevó el bolso a su espalda sujetándolo con ambas manos para que no molestara. Taichi se tensó al notar su mínima distancia, su amiga se acercaba a su rostro y él… él se inclinaba inconscientemente.

-Quiero que sea una cita – susurró ella provocándole cosquillas en sus labios.

-Yo también – la tomó de sus mejillas para terminar con el espacio y la besó.

* * *

 **17 y 18**

 **.**

Había que aprovechar cuando la casa estaba sola.

Los padres de Taichi habían salido a visitar a sus abuelos y Hikari se había ido a un festival. Por lo que tenían muchas horas para ellos solos, así que en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la habitación del Yagami comenzaron a comerse a besos.

Ser adolescente, vivir en la casa de los padres y no tener trabajo para pagar un LoveHotel significaba aguantarse las ganas hasta que alguno quedase solo.

Mimi cayó de espaldas en la cama respirando agitada y al segundo Taichi caía encima ya sin su camisa. Llevaban largas y tortuosas semanas sin poder consumar, la última vez había sido en el departamento de la castaña, aprovecharon que su madre tenía que ir al supermercado y corrieron a la habitación.

Taichi se inmiscuyó con premura debajo de su falda apretando sin piedad sus muslos sacándole varios gemidos a su novia. Le mordió el cuello y sin mucha delicadeza le desabotonó la blusa para poder apreciar sus senos que se escondían bajo su ropa interior. Se quedó tanto rato contemplándolos que Mimi se desesperó y lo asió a ella para darle un beso profundo, le mordió el labio inferior a medida que sus manos bajaron de prisa hasta su pantalón. Toqueteó el bulto tras la tela que estaba listo para ella. Eso la excitó se sobremanera y bajándose el zipper metió su mano para comenzar a tocarlo. Taichi gimió ronco de placer contra su boca, le encantaba que lo masturbara.

Mientras Mimi jugaba allá abajo él le quitó la blusa y el sujetador al fin para comenzar a besar y a morder sus pezones provocando que su novia se arqueara contra él… con una mano le cogía la cabeza para presionarlo más contra ella.

Todo iba bien, su previa los estaba preparando para comenzar el acto hasta que Mimi se volvió arquear al sentir los dedos de Taichi dentro de ella, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y al abrir momentáneamente los ojos vio a Miko sentado en el escritorio observándolos atentamente.

Era una mirada casi sicópata, como si los estuviese analizando.

-Taichi… - habló Mimi sin sacar la vista del gato.

Su novio no respondió estaba muy ocupado bajándose los pantalones en ese momento.

Mimi trató de no tomarle atención al bendito gato, pero era inevitable. Su mirada profunda, sicópata y estudiosa la cruzaban sin piedad. Estaba incómoda, estaba ida… y cuando Taichi ya estaba haciéndose espacio para entrar ella volvió a hablar.

-Taichi… Miko nos está mirando.

-¿Qué?

Ante tal oración él se detuvo y dirigió la mirada a donde Mimi le tenía puesta. Efectivamente el gato libidinoso los miraba cual voyerista.

-Shuu! Miko… ¡vete! – Taichi trató de ahuyentarlo con la mano sin éxito - ¡Gato del demonio! ¡Quiero follar, déjanos en paz Miko!

Mas él seguía en su posición.

-Esto no está pasando… - se dijo el moreno a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no había sacado al gato de la pieza antes?

Le levantó desnudo para tomar al gato pero éste, escurridizo, saltó sobre la cama, específicamente sobre el estómago de Mimi haciéndola gritar del susto. Ya con los años ella podía tolerar a los gatos, pero aun no lograba tocarlos.

-me rasguñó… ¡no le cortaste las uñas! – exclamó Mimi al ver que tenía una larga marca a un lado de ombligo que comenzaba a arder.

-¡Le tocaba a Hikari cortárselas!

Se arrodilló para mirar bajo la cama y ver como Miko lo observaba desde el fondo con las pupilas ennegrecidas. Taichi sabía lo que significaba, el gato creía que estaban jugando.

-¡Miko, sal de ahí!

Y como si fuera la invitación a jugar, éste saltó a su cara.

El moreno se levantó dando un alarido al sentir las garras de su mascota en su frente, lo tomó del cuerpo alejándolo, pero calculó mal y lo dejó caer no sin antes Miko pasó a llevar su miembro desnudo con una de sus patas.

Mimi jamás había escuchado un grito de dolor como aquel día.

* * *

 **26 y 27**

 **.**

-Oh no Taichi Yagami, es un no. Es un NO rotundo.

-¿Cómo le vas a decir que no?... mira su carita.

Taichi se pegó a la cara un pequeño gatito blanco de ojos turquesa. Era tan diminuto que caía en la palma de su mano. Lo había encontrado afuera del edificio tiritando y empapado por la lluvia. No dudó si un segundo en llevarlo consigo al departamento, aun sabiendo que debía convencer a su esposa.

-Mimi, imagina que es un perrito pequeño o imagina que es Miko, que es paz descanse.

-No vengas a compararlo con el pervertido de tu gato o se va de inmediato.

Se escucharon unos pasitos desde el interior del departamento y apareció una pequeña morena de ojos miel.

-Papá, ¡gatito! – y ella estiró sus manitos para poder tocarlo.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada asesina, ahora su hija había visto al animal. Taichi le estaba prometiendo una mascota desde que ambos se quedaron viendo un documental en Animal Planet acerca de los beneficios de tener un animal en casa.

-Dí que sí, Mimi. En el fondo de tu corazón amas a los gatos.

Dudó. Pero un gato era más fácil de educar que a un perro, más con los apretados horarios que tenían los dos con sus respectivos trabajos.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo al fin provocando que su marido la tomara de la cintura con su brazo libre y repartiera besos por todo su rostro. Ella rió – pero tú lo llevas al veterinario.

-Mañana a primera hora mi general – exclamó riendo mientras se ponía en posición de militar y llevaba el gato a su frente.

Le dio un último beso y fue al salón.

Ver a su hija, a Taichi y al bendito gato jugando mientras ella contestaba unos correos le hizo pensar que en verdad tener un felino de mascota no era tan mala idea.

* * *

 **32 y 33**

 **.**

Mimi se acomodó en su cama mientras buscaba en la televisión alguna película de su gusto, en cuanto encontró una de su interés se tapó con el edredón. Estaba haciendo mucho frío ese sábado de otoño.

Miko llegó a los minutos a su lado ronroneando y se situó en la curva de su abultado vientre a dormir. Ella sonrió y sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciarlo aumentando el sonido de su ronroneo.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir al parque?

La castaña vio a su única hija (hasta el momento, venía el segundo y último en camino) de 8 años que la observaba con suplica. Taichi había salido con Hikari a elegir un regalo por el aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres, así que ella era la tendría que acompañarla. Pero su panza era cada día más difícil de llevar a cuestas.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – imploró

-Está bien… está bien.

Se levantó como pudo y Miko se estiró en su sitio para luego dar un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y volver a caer en la cama y así seguir durmiendo.

-Qué sepas que te envidio como no tienes idea – le dijo al gato con una sonrisa plantándole un beso en la coronilla, lo cual no fue bienvenido. Al felino no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de muestras de cariño.

Mimi se puso su chaqueta y junto a la pequeña morena caminaron al parque que afortunadamente quedaba muy cerca.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sentarse en la banca más cercana al centro de juegos, su hija fue directo a los columpios donde ya estaba un niño como de su edad meciéndose.

Ambos pequeños comenzaron a balancearse haciendo una competencia, reían tan fuerte que otros niños del lugar los quedaban mirando con recelo.

Mimi se contagió también, era bueno ver a su hija feliz.

-¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que te vi fue en un parque? – susurró la voz de Taichi en su oído.

La castaña volteó y su moreno esposo la miraba coqueto con las manos metidas en su pantalón.

-Te enseñé a columpiar… ni siquiera lo sabías – rio ella - ¿Qué niño no sabe hacerlo?

-Uno que amaba y ama el football. ¿Qué niña le tiene pánico a los gatos?

-Una que aprendió a muy corta edad que en agosto los gatos están en celo… porque se ponen "celosos"

Taichi dio una risotada recordando aquello.

-Inventé todo aquello porque quería que admitieras que estabas celosa de Sora.

-Nunca lo estuve… el celoso más tarde fuiste tú cuando te hablaba de Michael.

-Pfff… ni sé quién es el… sólo creo recordar que gracias a ese tipo nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Taichi se sentó a su lado en la banca pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un tierno beso, primero en los labios y luego en su frente.

-¿Crees que tengamos que decirle a nuestra hija que lo que está haciendo en estos momentos puede cambiar su vida? – cuestionó el moreno al observar a su hija en los columpios.

Ante aquella pregunta Mimi sonrió.

-Lo bueno es que, al menos, a ella no le dan susto los gatos y no saldrá disparada si llega aparecer uno.

-sí, aunque no sabemos si a ese niño le gusten…

* * *

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Un ONESHOT de mi pareja favorita.**

 **Espero la hayan disfrutado :)**

 **Os quiero, os adoro!**


End file.
